La Apuesta
by Shanita
Summary: Harry y una integrante de las sexygirl hicieron una apuesta, ¿quien cae bajo los encantos de quien?, ninguno de los dos va a querer perder... pero... ¿habra perdedor?


Bueno, nos remontamos a séptimo año de nuestros protagonistas, digamos que ya no existe el trío maravilla de Gryffindor, eso quedo en el pasado, específicamente desde que Harry y Ron fueron nombrados los "Sex-Magos", a ellos se les integro Draco Malfoy, nuevo amigo del grupo, quien es secundado por Blaise Zabini.

Harry Potter era un chico alto, todo un galán casanova, ya ni siquiera recuerda quien fue su primera novia ni muchos menos su primera amante, sus notas no eran las mejores pero todavía recibía meritos, le gustaban las fiestas al igual que Draco, Ron y Blaise, tenían mucho en común: las mujeres.

Por otro lado Hermione se amisto mucho con Parvati, Lavender y Shana, se hicieron las mejores amigas, incluso, a veces, podían compartir un novio, no les interesaban, les gustaba gozar las noches, pero su única regla era: "nunca acostarse con un sex-mago", había miles de chicos que morían por ellas, incluso podían llegar a tener una relación monogama con alguno de ellos (pasar mas de una noche con el mismo chico). Eran las chicas mas codiciadas, los "Sex-magos" nunca perdían la oportunidad para intentar acercárseles, pero les era imposible, a esas chicas no le importaban su grandeza ni dotes.

Harry y los "Sex-magos" se encontraban con trajes de baño frente al lago, era un dia bonito y con un calor inaguantable, extrañamente ese año, había una crisis, había sequía.

Draco se encontraba coqueteando con una chica, cuando Ron empieza a desarmarse en piropos, Harry por su lado se metió al agua (su cuerpo ya necesitaba enfriarse), Blaise se acerco a Harry.

- con quien intentaremos ahora, Shana ya no nos dio bola- dijo Blaise  
- arrinconémosla – dijo Harry

unos metros de ellos, mas específicamente en la orilla al lado de Draco y Ron instalaron sus cosas las cuatro amigas mas deseables, para envidia de muchas, estaban con trajes de baño tan diminutos que en cualquier minutos se podrían correr.

Encabezando la cuadrilla estaba Lavender con Parvati, ambas morenas, de pelo negro hasta la cintura, luego venia Hermione que en su mano traia una toalla, con un cuerpo llamativo, y junto a ella venia Shana quien era la mas altiva de todas, traia unos lentes de sol gigantes, y no miraba a nadie, lo que mas caracterizaba de ella eran sus enormes pechos.

Pansy que también venia con sus amigas y su novio, se colocaron un poco mas allá y entre risas empezaron a molestar.

- lastima que se las han pisado mas que el mismo piso- dijo Pansy con sorna

Hermione y Shana se miraron, mientras que Parvati y Lavender se sentaban en sus respectivas toallas a tomar el sol.

Las dos castañas empezaron a caminar en forma provocativa hacia el grupo de Pansy que se quedo callado, cuando estuvieron a unos pasos, Shana se saco los lentes mostrando sus ojos verdes.

- hola, Willy- dijo Shana besándole la mejilla- ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo realmente agotada  
- ¿Qué rayos?- dijo Pansy mirando a su novio  
- quizás seremos putas- dijo Hermione- pero es tu novio el que llega todas las noches a nuestros brazos

Ambas amigas se despidieron con ademanes del grupo de las serpientes, de la cual Pansy ya no estaba al igual que su novio. Hermione se acostó al lado de Parvati, mientras que Shana se metió al lago.

- porque puedes tener citas con todos y ¿a mi no me aceptas?- dijo Harry al lado de Shana que se había asomado  
- lamento decirte que no estas en mis planes de conquista- dijo Shana sonriendo  
- si quieres conversar- dijo Blaise colocándose al lado de ellos  
- piérdete Zabini- dijo Shana nadando hacia otro lado  
- genial, no te me acerques en todo el dia, estaré ocupado- dijo Harry nadando hacia la dirección de la chica

-0-

- ¡Hermione, ven metete esta rica el agua!- dijo Shana moviendo sus manos para que Hermione se metiera  
- en un rato mas- dijo Hermione desde la orilla  
- es mala educación dejar con la palabra en la boca- dijo Harry acercándose  
- creí que ya habías dicho todas las palabras que sabias- dijo Shana coqueteando  
- ¿me estas coqueteando? Me siento afortunado-dijo Harry acercándose  
- ya te dije Potter, no estas en mis planes de conquista- dijo Shana moviéndose seductoramente  
- que mal, por que tu estas en los mío- dijo saltando sobre ella y sumergiéndola

Shana sintió como Harry la sumergía bruscamente, se quedo quieta, sabia que Harry no iba a aguantar mucho debajo del agua, el, por su parte pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica frágil y eso le excitaba, vio como la parte superior del bikini se le corrió un poco, dejando ver el pezón de la chica, se acerco rápidamente y lo beso, eso desespero a la chica y empezó a patalear como loca, Harry sintió como las piernas de Shana rodeaban su cintura, levanto la vista y vio que a ella le estaba faltando el aire, la aferro a su cuerpo y salieron a la superficie.

- cof-cof – tosía Shana tratando de "tragar" todo el aire posible aun con sus piernas alrededor de Harry  
- no tienes aguante- dijo Harry sosteniéndola  
- ¿Qué creías que hacías?- dijo Shana  
- dándote solo un poco de gozo- dijo Harry  
- suéltame- dijo Shana soltándose de Harry- no me vuelvas – dijo arreglando el bikini- a colocar un dedo encima  
- veremos cuanto te resistes- dijo Harry  
- ¿es una apuesta?- dijo Shana enfadada  
- quien cae a los pies del otro- dijo Harry dándole la mano- ¿apuestas?  
- Es un hecho que tu serás el que pierdas- dijo Shana aceptando el trato.


End file.
